


Care

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Caring, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Care

Clint has been accused of being heartless.  
He doesn't deny this accusation.  
He has been a lot of things in is life.  
A carnie, who entertained people.  
A mercenary, desperate for money.  
A spy, who fights in the shadows.  
An Avenger who saved the world.  
All through this, Clint learns to care.  
Learns to care about people alongside who he fights.  
He cares a lot about Natasha.  
He understands her hard life and her past.  
He cares a lot about the Avengers.  
Each of them have issues and problems.  
He cares about the world,  
Even if he does not always show it.


End file.
